


I'm Into You (Asahi x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Pub Nights: The Flightless Crow [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literature, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys...I am so thirsty for Hosoya Yoshimasa. I mean, have you <i>seen and heard </i>this freaking man?!! GAH! It only makes my hots for Asahi that much damn hotter.</p><p>God bless this sexy cinnamon roll!</p><p>I had a lot of feelings about Asahi apparently, because this turned out to be more of a damn book than a one-shot. Oops. My bad. Can't say I'm sorry, though. <img/></p><p>*The cover image was made by the super amazing <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://maorenc.deviantart.com">maorenc</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span> You can see the original piece in his gallery.*<br/><span class="shadow-holder"><span class="shadow mild"></span></span><a class="thumb" href="http://maorenc.deviantart.com/art/Third-Year-589044795"></a><i></i><img/> </p><p>Song - I'm Into You<br/>Artist - Chet Faker<br/>Character - Asahi Azumane<br/>Fandom - Haikyuu!!<br/>Link to the song: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/DuX2MkflGYs?list=PLneW6c1-NJmq3hg7XPF3CLtSM8egYzr4H">youtu.be/DuX2MkflGYs?list=PLne…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Into You (Asahi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...I am so thirsty for Hosoya Yoshimasa. I mean, have you _seen and heard_ this freaking man?!! GAH! It only makes my hots for Asahi that much damn hotter.
> 
> God bless this sexy cinnamon roll!
> 
> I had a lot of feelings about Asahi apparently, because this turned out to be more of a damn book than a one-shot. Oops. My bad. Can't say I'm sorry, though. 
> 
> *The cover image was made by the super amazing [maorenc](http://maorenc.deviantart.com) You can see the original piece in his gallery.*  
> [](http://maorenc.deviantart.com/art/Third-Year-589044795) __
> 
> Song - I'm Into You  
> Artist - Chet Faker  
> Character - Asahi Azumane  
> Fandom - Haikyuu!!  
> Link to the song: [youtu.be/DuX2MkflGYs?list=PLne…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/DuX2MkflGYs?list=PLneW6c1-NJmq3hg7XPF3CLtSM8egYzr4H)

**WARNING: This College AU is pretty damn lemony...and curse-y...so maybe don't read if you're not up for that.**

This is another of my song based one shots.  
Listen here for the song that inspired the piece: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/DuX2MkflGYs?list=PLneW6c1-NJmq3hg7XPF3CLtSM8egYzr4H)

**Chet Faker - "I'm Into You"**

 

It wasn't the first time you'd gotten yourself into this situation. You tortured yourself with this thing constantly. You had promised so many times that you wouldn't keep putting yourself through it, but you'd long ago lost control of the situation.

You were sitting at the end of your favorite bar, The Flightless Crow, flirting shamelessly with the man on the other side of the counter. One of the bartenders on Friday nights also happened to be the owner of the place. Aside from that, he happened to be one of the most beautiful men you'd ever known, and you often left his place feeling more than a little turned on and frustrated...but here you were again, back for more of the sweet punishment.

The first time you'd seen him, you had been dragged out to the bar by your best friend. The guy she wanted to date was in a band that was playing there that evening. The place was extremely popular among the college-aged crowd and one of the reasons was it's hosting of live music several nights a week. To you, it seemed that over half the people in your college were "in a band" of some kind, so there was always some excuse for you to end up at the local hotspot.

The band that your friend had brought you here to watch was on. Listening to the live show of the wannabe metal band from the front row had become excruciatingly overwhelming. You shouted into your friend's ear that you were going to grab a drink at the bar and she nodded, barely registering you as she stared dreamily at the bass guitarist.

You sighed as you landed on the stool at the end of the bar. At least you could _kind of_ hear your thoughts over here.

"What can I get you?" came a deep voice.

"(Drink choice)," you said, only having to raise your voice a little this time, though your ears were still ringing.

"No problem," the bartender responded. 

You looked up to see him facing away now. A pair of broad shoulders and an obviously toned back stretched the material of the drab green t-shirt he wore thin across his body. Beautifully muscular arms reached for a glass and the bottle of your favorite liquor. As your eyes scanned upward, you saw what was most likely your undoing--disheveled brown hair tied into a bun. Lately, you'd had such a thing for guys with long hair. Swallowing hard, you convinced yourself he was probably just another asshole in a bar.

When he turned back around, drink in hand, you were frustrated to see a face that might as well have belonged to a Greek god--chiseled jawline, masculine features, the right amount of facial hair adorning his chin, intense brown eyes. To top it all off, he wore the sweetest, most genuine smile you'd seen in a long time.

If you had already had your drink, you probably would have choked on it. Instead you thanked him and turned on the barstool back towards the ruckus behind you, hoping you'd hidden your flushed face.

Taking a drink, your eyes widened as you heard his voice closer than before. "Here for the band?" he asked.

Spinning back around to face him, you found him curiously waiting for your response, leaning his chest on the counter where he had gotten close enough to ask without shouting. The way his big forearms were crossed at the wrists as he stared at you seemed to be the only thing you could focus on.

"Well," you started, "sort of." You explained how your friend was responsible and how it wasn't really your thing. Your language may have gotten a little colorful as you described how unappealing they were, which caused him to burst out laughing before he winked and nodded his silent agreement.

 _Damn it!_ you thought. His laugh was as perfect as the rest of him.

He told you how they often hosted bands of all genres and told you to keep a look out for something more to your taste so you could come again. You agreed, before a group of very drunk and flirty girls called him to the other end of the bar. 

There was another bartender there that evening, tall with hair close-shaven. Several piercings and a leather jacket made him look like a bad boy and you smirked thinking only attractive people must work here. The other guy clapped your bartender on the back and said something to the mob of drunk girls that had them tittering and had your Greek god rubbing the back of his head nervously. He suddenly looked enormously uncomfortable. You hadn't pegged him as the type to be skittish about anything. The fact that his friend was boasting about him to girls that definitely would have gotten naked for him at a finger snap, but that he was blushing awkwardly and not making eye contact with them only made him look insanely adorable.

Putting your elbow on the counter and leaning into your hand, you couldn't help but watch the scene. It wasn't long before you noticed that every time one of the girls said something stupid or his friend said something embarrassing, his eyes would cut over towards you. After a few times of this, you realized he was watching for you to finish your drink so he could excuse himself. You tilted your head back upright, smirking, and took the smallest of sips from your glass. He furrowed his eyebrows together, pleading look clear on his features. You laughed softly. There was only one other person currently at the bar and he was busy watching the band. You were his only hope.

"You're sooo big," one of the girls purred, reaching across the bar and squeezing his bicep. "I bet you could handle all three of us at once!"

You couldn't help but choke on the drink now. As his friend tried to make a case for why he should be involved in their ambitious plans, your bartender looked desperately your direction again, but it wasn't necessary. You weren't going to make him suffer through more of that when he was clearly much too shy. The rest of your drink was downed in a single swallow, and you slammed it to the table.

"Barkeep! Another!" you said loudly, smiling mischievously as he practically scurried away from the gang.

"Thank god," he mumbled. "You can have whatever you want, totally comp'd, just keep me busy enough to stay on this end."

You laughed again. "You're not interested in three drunk college girls at once?" you teased. Just the reminder caused him to look terrified. You put your hand to your heart and fanned yourself with the other hand, as you taunted with an overly sexualized voice, "Oh, but you're sooo big, mister bartender!"

He laughed nervously and hid his face behind his hands again. "Geez," came a muffled complaint. When he looked back up at you, he gave a nervous smile and said, "Azumane."

"What?" you asked.

"My name. It's not 'Mister Bartender,'" he teased. "It's Asahi Azumane."

Smiling, you offered your own, "(F/n)(L/n)."

Giving you a slightly bigger smile, he offered his hand and you shook it. "Very nice to meet you, Azumane," you stressed the first name he'd called himself, which caused him to chuckle timidly.

You helped keep him away from the girls that night and left feeling pleased with the evening. It had been fun, and you had truly enjoyed chatting with him. It was a nice change of pace from spending most of your time in a dorm room studying. 

Two weeks later, your friend had decided she was into lead guitarists now, and brought you back to The Crow (as the college crowed referred to it) to hear her latest crush play. This time, the band was more of an alternative rock vibe and they were actually pretty good. They were called Seijou, and the guitarist, with his divinely muscular arms, was certainly attractive. You could see the appeal. The lead singer also had an excellent voice and the stage presence of a star. It wasn't long before his talent and extremely appealing looks had a huge group of girls mobbing the front row. Your friend wasn't about to give up her spot, but the squealing fans were too much for you, so again you excused yourself to the bar.

This time a somewhat short bartender with spiky, gelled hair--a little blond in the front--took your drink order. Seijou seemed to have brought in an expected, decent-sized crowd. The bar counter was full of customers, and behind the bar were three guys. You were disappointed to see that Azumane wasn't there.

Off to the side, you heard a deep voice shout, "Daichi, I need the receipts from the end of last night!"

You smiled to yourself, instantly recognizing it.

Another of the attractive men behind the bar (Surely it must be mandated.), with short black hair and, you had certainly noticed, an amazing ass, called back, "I put them in the middle desk drawer in the office."

Looking up, you realized Azumane was standing right beside you at the corner of the bar. It was crowded and extra hot in the bar, and all of the men working were in dark wash jeans and black tank tops. Your crush had his hair pulled back into a much looser bun with a thin orange headband this time. You suddenly felt very hot under the collar, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the crowd.

When he glanced down, he did a double take and smiled. Leaning down against the bar, he cheerfully greeted you by name. You stood up to return the hello closer to eye level. It was crowded and a group trying to push their way to the bar shoved a guy out of their way, who crashed into you, knocking you smack into Azumane's chest. He steadied you with hands to your back and you clutched at the soft fabric of his tank.

Quickly he asked, "Are you alright?" You nodded and managed a smile, but said nothing. He stepped off for a minute, grabbed the two rough-housers and easily hauled them from the bar.

"Come back when you can chill the hell out!" he called, then he mentioned to the doorman, a guy you knew from one of your classes as Chikara, that they were not to come back in tonight.

Back at the bar, he checked on the man they first shoved and asked Tanaka to give him one free drink for the trouble, before making his way to chat with you a little longer.

 _Great._ He was hot, kind, charismatic enough to be a fantastic bartender, strong enough to easily serve as a bouncer, but shy enough that he didn't seem intimidating to you in the least. On top of that, when you'd been shoved against his body, you had easily felt the taut muscles flexing through the shirt, and you hadn't stopped thinking about seeing him without his clothes on since. 

After that night, you were completely done in. For months now, you had shown up regularly just to stare. He worked most nights and there was live music on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Most times you came with friends. It was easy enough to find people that wanted to be at the popular bar. Sometimes you came alone and the two of you would chat about this and that for hours.

Once in late winter, you were so desperate to see him for the week, that you had even made the horrible decision to meet there for a date. You should have known you wouldn't be able to concentrate on another guy with Azamune in the same space. To make matters worse, while fixing your drinks, he accidentally missed the glass with the soda gun. The lower half of his sweater now soaked, he pulled it over his head to toss aside. You might as well have been watching pornography, as the sweater tugged his undershirt up enough to reveal his obliques, and he now stood in a white tank and low riding jeans.

He made you a more expensive drink to make up for the scene--a ridiculous fruity concoction topped off with whipped cream and a cherry. You laughed and mentioned how insanely overdone it was before taking the first delicious sip and sighing blissfully. Your poor date was completely done with the evening, when the bartender laughed softly and reached across, using his large thumb to wipe away the cream at the corner of your mouth.

"Aw, hell!" you said, as you excused yourself momentarily to follow after your date.

You didn't see him near the stage. He hadn't gone to the bathrooms for a minute. He wasn't answering your call. He had disappeared through the crowd and you honestly, just weren't interested enough to really chase after the guy. You returned to your seat pouting.

"He left?"

You nodded.

"Sorry. I think that was my fault."

You shrugged.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked sincerely.

After thinking for a moment, you responded, "Extra cherries?"

He grinned and set a little bowl full next to you on the counter. "Allow me," he said, offering a cherry to you by the stem.

Without thinking about your surroundings, you leaned forward and pulled it from his fingers with your lips and then savored the flavor. His face had gone cherry red and when you noticed, so did yours.

"Sorry!"

He shook his head rapidly and put the back of his hand up to try and hide the wide grin on his face before turning around. You did the same.

"Sorry," you said again softly.

"It's really alright," he answered back.

The two of you continued to be timid, but flirtatious with one another the rest of that night and you realized you'd been developing much deeper feelings for Azumane than just the physical attraction. Although, you had to admit that the sexual tension between the two of you was reaching a fever pitch. You would consider giving your left leg if it meant you could fuck the gorgeous man, at least once.

By the time spring arrived, it was obvious that both of you had been thinking the same thing, but neither of you seemed brave enough to go for it. One night after Noya and Ryu had spent the early evening encouraging him and building up his confidence, they practically shoved him to the end of the bar where you were seated.

You didn't know it at the time, but they had coached him to just come out with it--to be honest and blunt. They told him to go straight for the sex, because the women at their bar were usually there to ogle the employees. It didn't really suit Asahi, but he would have tried anything at this point to get some time alone with you. He tried to skirt around the issue, but after the fifth time of Ryu walking by and smacking him in the back of the head, he finally went for it.

"Hey, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now," he said, looking a little nervous.

"Oh, yeah? I'm listening."

"Do you..aw man, I hope I don't look like an asshole...Do you have a thing for me?"

You choked on your drink, an occurrence that seemed impossible to avoid around him, and had to spit it back in your glass. "What?!" you coughed.

He was already wiping your chin with a napkin, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Sorry. Sorry. That came out-- I mean, I have a thing for you...a big one. I keep thinking about you. It was getting really tough to see you without coming clean, and I just thought...maybe...you might wanna hook up or something...but I wasn't..."

"I do," you interrupted, saving him from his stumbling. "God knows I do! I can hardly think about anything else these days. I was afraid I was coming off like some creepy stalker groupie!"

He laughed that deep, rumbling laugh of his and you laughed back nervously. As the laughter died down, you both kind of forgot what you were supposed to be doing in lieu of staring longingly at one another.

Clearing his throat, Azumane asked, "Any chance you'd stay til I close up at 3am? I promise I'd make it worth your while."

Your eyes widened at the suggestive way he'd said it. He winced and covered his eyes, then he added, "Damn! That sounded so stupid! Sorry!"

It had sounded anything but stupid, and you were suddenly having an enormous amount of trouble not picturing him naked. You took a sip of your drink, trying to get any sort of moisture back to your mouth. You had already been there since 9:00, though, and it was now midnight. Another three hours low on sleep sounded like hell. 

"3:00 in the morning?! What if I leave and come back right before close? I got up early today for class and I'm really feeling it."

"You know, you can just say 'not interested.' You don't have to humor me."

"I'm not! I live on campus. It only takes ten minutes to walk over from there."

Unconfident to the end, he looked highly skeptical. 

You grinned at him nervously and promised you'd be back. You could barely contain the excitement as you rushed home to try to regain a little energy.  
   
= = = =

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and groaning as the bar door closed behind you, Asahi chided himself for feeling like he'd come on too strong. He prepared himself for the fact that you probably wouldn't be back that night, and you might not come back for a long time. When Noya and Tanaka asked how it had gone, they seemed to think he hadn't been clear enough.

Noya started, "How's she supposed to get that you want to sleep with her from just that?!"

Tanaka added, "Seriously! That's not how it works. She's probably gonna think you want to date her!"

"I do!" he exclaimed.

"Augh! Come _on_ , man! You're too soft! You gotta toughen up or you're gonna keep findin' girls that walk all over you!" Noya practically shouted in frustration.

"She's not like that!"

"You say that every time, dude!" Tanaka argued. "Look. We're tired of seeing you end up with chicks that treat you like garbage. You should at least _try_ a different approach. Just be cool and aloof for once."

A couple at the other end of the counter waved Ryu over. Noya finished, "Just think it over, Asahi," before moving off to wash glasses.

Sighing, he cleared your drink. He knew they meant well. Even though he was certain he could never approach things their way, he understood that it was because they wanted to see their friend happy.

Asahi knew you weren't the same as the girls he'd dated in the past. You weren't pushy. You weren't rude. You didn't try to make him feel weak or insignificant. You'd been to his establishment so many times and not once had you come off that way. People were always honest when they were drinking, and your honest side was something he wanted to see much more of, away from The Flightless Crow.

The last several months, you'd managed to completely wrap him around your finger without even trying. He'd wished multiple times that he was the kind of guy to just go up and ask a girl for her number, but he wasn't. He probably never would be. He did wish he could be a little more bold sometimes, though. The things he would do to you would make both of your heads spin, if only he could manage to keep hold of his confidence.

The remaining few hours of the night passed achingly slow, especially after Noya and Tanaka called it quits for the evening, but finally it reached 3:00 in the morning.

"Alright, fellas," he said to the last two patrons, "it's closing time. You know the drill. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!"

Ushering them to the door to lock it behind them, he was caught off guard at seeing you leaning against the streetlight looking at your phone. You looked even better then when you had left. Your hair seemed styled even though you were wearing cotton sleep shorts and a fitted (f/c) shirt. He found your legs terribly distracting, until you finally noticed he was there. You flashed him that smile he'd been dreaming about and he forgot what he was doing.

"Uh...hey," he managed.

"So...your place?" you asked.

He felt like all the air had been knocked from his body. He had been blunt enough, after all. You _did_ want to sleep with him. His friends would be proud, but he was suddenly back to feeling timid. _You can do this_ , he cheered for himself. "This _is_ my place."

"What?"

"There's a loft above the bar. It's not much, but it's mine." 

Neither of you were sure what to say next.

"Are we really gonna do this?" you asked quietly

"That's completely up to you, but I'm going inside for the evening. If you come in with me, I can't promise I'll be able to hold myself back."

"Fuck," you said aloud, looking as if the words alone had turned you on.

His confidence back for the moment, he walked back in and waited as you closed the door behind you. Leaning against the big wooden door, you watched for his next move. Caging you in with his arms on either side of your waist, pressing against the door, he leaned in next to your cheek. Breathing deeply and slowly, he managed to actually turn the key and lock up. You turned your head to his cheek and your breaths came out shaky and ragged, before you turned forward again. Your face was even closer to his now and he was sure you could feel his own shaky breath on your neck.

"(F/n)," he said softly.

Turning to face him again put your lips so near his own. The look of desire in your eyes so close to his and your sweet breath tickling against his mouth was too much. He placed his lips to yours, tilting your face upward with a simple nudge of his nose to your soft cheek. A few gentle caresses of your lips with his and he slid one hand to cup your face, while the other held onto you at the hip. Asahi was certain this must be what heaven was like as he deepened the kiss. His tongue easily slipped past your lips to tangle with yours. The hand he had at your waist slid up to your back, as one of yours clutched tightly the cloth over his chest.

All of the built up tension between the two of you was almost unbearable. It was evident in the way that both of you trembled in anticipation.

"Why are _you_ nervous?!" you asked, breaking the kiss. "This was _your_ invitation, wasn't it?"

"Sorry. I've never done something like this before," he answered sheepishly.

"You think I have?!" you looked a little offended.

_Idiot!_

"No! I...we don't have to, if you've changed your mind. I don't want to freak you out or anything. You wanna leave?"

"Ask me that again, and I will," you complained.

"Right. Consider my mouth shut. No more talk, just action," he said firmly. If there was ever a time to be confident, this was it.

= = = =

Walking away from you across the room, Azamune deftly pulled the navy t-shirt he'd been wearing over his head and flung it across the bar. 

The bare torso that presented was something that seemed sculpted by a masterful artist. He reached up and began untwisting his hair from its bun, a pose that caused your mouth to water even more, as the raised arms gave you a magnificent view of the flexing muscles of his sides. The jeans were, as usual, low on his hips, his light form-hugging underwear just visible.

Ruffling his fingers through his locks, to shake out the crimp of the hair tie, ended any reservations you may have had. You'd never seen his hair down and it made him look even _more_ god-like. 

He walked through the door of his office and you had no more time to waste just standing there, mouth agape. In a few short steps, you were behind him, cheek pressed to the warmth of his back, hands roaming the taut chest and abs, and then reaching to undo his belt. The soft tinkling sound of the metal made it hard to concentrate on completing the task. Standing in front of him, you held onto the two ends of the belt, and tugged him across the room to the plush couch he had for guests, kissing him on the way. You nipped at his broad neck, causing him to groan and tilt his hips into yours eagerly.

When he sucked lightly on your neck just below your ear, you gasped in response, fingers gripping the belt and pulling your hips together with even more force. Sitting yourself down, you pressed against his abdomen indicating you wanted him to continue to stand.

Knowing why, before you began lowering his pants, caused him to visibly shiver and gasp at the thought of your lips around his cock. He was already so turned on, you could see the darkened spot of precum above the bulge in his underwear.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself about how worked up you had him. It didn't seem to you that someone so damned sexy should be that into you, but you decided that confidence was the goal of the night.

Pushing his tight briefs down, you took time to enjoy the feel of his rounded ass in your palms. Leaning forward, you took his nearly erect length into your mouth. It was still pliable and easy to suck to the base again and again before pulling back off with a loud popping sound.  
   
" _Fuck!_ " he exclaimed, not caring a bit at his volume.

Smiling again, you tilted your head and looked up, locking your eyes with him. Wrapping your hand tightly around his base, you began licking the tip eagerly, watching as he grew fully erect. You pulled your lips over the head and popped back off again and again, licking up all the precum he was spilling at having watched your show. Eyes still locked, you moved your hand and slid him all the way into your mouth, right up to the base, working his long length back and down your throat until you felt you might gag. Again. Again. Again.

His slightly thrusting hips--the uncontrolled moaning and profanity, as his fingers tangled themselves deep into your hair, made you feel so hot that you thought you might cum with a single touch from him. Licking him from base to tip and taking it down deep once more had him pushing you back.

"Stop!" he cried. "Stop. You have to stop. I'll cum."

"So?" you asked.

"Mm-mm," he shook his head rapidly. "You've got the wrong guy if you think you're leaving before I've had the chance to fuck you...or before you cum."

A shudder of electricity flew up your spine. It was so unlike him, you weren't sure if this was the same man you'd walked in here with. His confidence seemed to be radiating off of him and it was sexy as hell. You barely had time to register that he'd changed positions, until he was hovering above you, kissing you deeply again. 

You whimpered into his kiss as one of his long fingers pressed into your wet heat, followed by another. 

"God help me," he begged gruffly, biting gently at your shoulder. "You're so wet."

Moaning agreement, you somehow managed to inhale a breath as the hot, satisfying friction began inside you. The fingers of both hands gripped tightly into the skin of his shoulders, before you drug your nails lightly down his back. A sweet heat was pooling low in your stomach and your hips rolled in time with his movements.

Lowering his head, he focused his tongue's attention on your breasts, eagerly moistening each nipple and giving equal time to suck at them with his soft lips while he flicked his tongue deftly over the sensitive skin.

"Azamune," you gasped, pleasure seeping from your every pore.

"Asahi," he breathed.

"What?" you asked, trying not to lose the moment.

"My name. You always call me by my surname. I want--" but he was interrupted as his long fingers, that had still been pumping, found the perfect spot.

" _Shit_! Oh god! Don't stop!" He had no intention of letting up until your hips were done bucking upwards against his hand. He licked lightly at your breasts and you came loudly, a string of moans and gasps flying from your lips.

As you wound down, you heavily breathed, "I-I get it. I know what you want. What both of us want. So, please fuck me, Asahi."

The name seemed to almost form a taste as it left your mouth, warm and rich, and Asahi's low shuddering moan in response sent a shiver through your body.

He sat up on the couch, and pulled you to his lap. Straddling your legs over either side of his, exhaling roughly, you waited for him to show you something even better.

= = = =

Hearing you finally call him by name was bliss, and having it coupled with you pleading to be fucked was nearly enough to make him cum. It was all he needed to hear. Once you were straddling him, he reached to the side of the couch and pulled open the little drawer in the table there. Pulling out the foil wrapper, you laughed.

"Is there really that much sex happening in here?" you questioned.

"They're Tanaka's. He has... _lofty_...ambitions..." he had answered it in a way that sounded more like a question.

Laughing again as you opened the package and started sliding it down his length, you said, "Well, I thank him for his contribution to such an excellent cause."

Asahi laughed lightly, but it was quickly replaced by a deep groan as your hands pumped up and down his shaft a few times, making sure the condom was on and sending electricity to the tips of all his extremities. He put his thumbs on your hip bones and wrapped his long fingers around to your backside. You were watching him with such intensity that he didn't dare break eye contact. He could hear you loud and clear just from that look in those gorgeous (e/c) eyes. Lowering you to meet him, he gasped as he entered, feeling a loss of control over how wet and slick and warm you'd become. 

The light hum you managed, as he slowly filled you, was an instantly addictive sort of sound. Slowly and sensually, you began to ride him, rolling your hips like the rise and fall of gentle waves lapping the shore. A prickling heat filled his insides, as his eyes delighted in your face and body, as his ears soaked in your animalistic noises, and as his skin seemed to melt into a drunken euphoria everywhere it touched yours.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn't possibly have done anything worthy of the pleasure you were giving him so eagerly. Asahi wished he had had the courage to say something to you sooner, and...

_Oh God!_

__He realized he'd only gotten as far as to admit that he wanted you before becoming flustered and distracted. He hadn't told you that over the last several months, he'd fallen for you hard. He leaned his forehead forward to hide his distressed face against your shoulder. Now certainly wasn't the time to admit something like that and have it seem sincere.

He felt your fingers brushing through his long hair and looked up to meet your eyes again. It felt encouraging to see the spellbound expression of satisfaction you were wearing, as you continued rising and lowering your hips. He couldn't control the wave of pleasure that caused his head to loll back against the couch, or the ragged exhale of his breath.

Taking hold of your hips again, he helped you move. His thick arms easily helped you grind down deep onto his cock. The feeling of his body pressed so far into yours caused sharp, breathless sounds to erupt from both lovers.

Soon he had you moaning in that way that sounded as if the feeling was so intense that it just bordered on pain--soft cries of pleasure. Again, it sent him closer than he wanted to be to his own edge. Slowing the pace, he leaned to rest his head against your breast. His ear pressed so close this way could hear the rhythm your heart was pounding out feverishly, although he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't the sound of his own pulse thundering in his ears.

He wanted more of this. More of you. More of those smiles. Longer. More sex. More kisses. More days. More nights. _More time._

 __Asahi was finding it harder and harder to ignore the things he wanted from you--the things that went far beyond the physical. He wasn't cut out for a one night stand, and he had never intended for that to be all this was, but he was getting lost in his own fears that that was how you'd understood him earlier.

Barely able to hold his tongue and possibly ruin the heaven of this evening, he moved so that you were now on your back on the couch. He continued thrusting steadily, littering you with kisses everywhere he could reach from this angle, as you did the same.

You cupped his cheeks with your hands and made him look in your eyes. You held him there and he felt connected to you in a way he'd never had with another person. It felt like you had spoken so clearly just from that small gesture, and he wanted you more than ever.

"(F/n)," he started, voice hoarse in his throat.

"You're amazing," you interrupted.  The words felt like they resonated deep inside him, like they had so much more than just the surface meaning. Maybe there _was_ a chance that you saw all the things he saw between the pair of you.

"Oh my god!" you whined, rising up next to his ear. "Ashai, god! Asahi."

His name again. The generous way you used it now made him determined to reward you with the same pleasure he was getting. Leaning down, he captured your lips in a desperate kiss. As the kiss grew in intensity, so did his thrusting, until you gasped against his mouth, "Asahi, _fuck me."_

 __It wasn't something he needed to be told twice. At your command, he began driving harder and faster into you. You shouted out with pleasure and he did the same. Harder, faster. The sound of heavy breathing and slapping flesh and strangled sobs of ecstasy seemed to almost echo in the otherwise silent office. You were clutching tightly into his back, nails digging into firm muscle, clawing as if trying to desperately climb to your climax. He felt his own end _so close._

 __Slipping his forearm under your backside, he raised your pelvis until he could hear in your reaction that he'd found what he'd been looking for. Repeatedly he rubbed his cock against your sweet spot. Your moans grew loud and completely uncontrolled, coupled with your frenzied panting.

Harder. Faster. Deeper. More.

Curses and a chorus of "yes" slipped from your lips, praising his work, and when you cried, "God yes, Asahi!" he tumbled recklessly over his own edge. His name in your voice had been threatening to undo him all night, and now it had. He was lost to bliss as his hips continued jerking forward of their own will.

The erratic thrusting finally died down and he rolled the two of you on the couch so that you were now on top of him. Neither of you could catch your breath right away and you were both sweating, but he wasn't willing to stop touching you yet.

He pulled off the spent condom and tossed it expertly into the office trash can. Never mind the fact that his long arms could almost reach it without having to throw in a room this size. 

One hand behind his head and the other drawing lazy patterns on your bare back, he said, "That was incredible."

You merely gave a soft grunt in agreement, adjusting yourself towards the inside of the couch and breathing deeply as you nuzzled your head against his chest. After several minutes of debating where to start, Asahi finally spoke again.

He explained what had happened earlier and how he thought it had come across. He also told you that he'd been terribly jealous of the date you'd brought that time and that his distraction was why he spilled the drink. He admitted that he knew wiping the whipped cream off your face would be over the line for your date and he hadn't cared.

"I'm a terrible friend," he continued. "I wanted him to leave. I was _trying_ to take your attention so he would go. I'm really sorry about that."

You didn't respond and he was a little worried. Maybe he was being too timid, as usual. "No. That's a lie. I'm not sorry at all. I don't know that guy, but he didn't deserve you. I-I don't deserve you either, but I've wanted to be more to you for a long time now. I would never betray you, and I would try my best to make you happy...I thought maybe..." he sighed. You were certainly giving him a hard time with your lack of response.

He rushed out the statement, "So, basically, I'm really into you. Please consider dating me."

When you still didn't answer, Asahi finally took the chance to look down at your face. You were sleeping soundly on his chest. In your post-coital haze, his soft, low voice and gentle touch to your back, arms, and hair had apparently lulled you to sleep. He scoffed. Then he laughed quietly at himself.

"Damn, I'm pathetic," he mused. "I should have said it first. Now she'll think it's just because of the sex. Fucking idiot. And if she hears me now, she thinks I'm a weirdo who talks to himself." Shaking his head at his incompetence, he used his foot to tug the throw blanket from the other arm of the couch and pulled it over the pair of you, tucking it around you snuggly. Looking to the lit clock on his desk, he could see it was 5:30 am.

You may not believe him, but if he had the chance, he wasn't going to give up convincing you without a fight. Wrapping both arms around your sleeping form, he settled into a deep sleep of his own.

= = = =

When Asahi woke at 1:30 pm, you were gone.

_Shit._

__Pulling on just his jeans, he wandered around to see if maybe you were in the bathroom or out in the main bar. All he found was a piece of folded paper on the counter where you usually sat.

Groaning, and expecting the worst, he opened it.

_Asahi,_  
Sorry for bailing before you were awake. I have to do a little damage control.  
I was supposed to be at work today at noon and that's exactly what time it  
is now! I'm probably fired! If so, you owe me a job, villainous temptation!  
If you want be to stop by the bar later, just let me know. My phone number  
is at the bottom. You weren't kidding about making it worth my while, by the  
way. Last night was well worth this morning's scramble. 

_Thanks for everything,  
(F/n)_

_P.S. I definitely think you're a weirdo, but not because you talk to yourself._

__Asahi laughed hard. _You little sneak_ he thought. You'd been faking that you were asleep and had heard his whole confession. He shook his head in amusement over your ploy, and began looking behind the bar for his phone. Of course, he wanted you to stop by later! As he was saving your number to his contacts list, the delivery doorbell buzzed.

Assuming it was probably Tanaka coming to drop off a shipment, he flung open the back door with a grin. "Dude! I just had the best night of my li-" His face went white when he saw you standing there instead of Ryu.

"Dude," you said with a highly amused voice, "Me too!"

He covered his face with both hands. "Damn it. Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Clearly," you responded with a laugh, pulling his hands away and looking up at him with a tilted head and crooked smile. 

_So fucking cute_ , he thought instantly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Got fired," you shrugged. "So I took a chance and stopped by. Is that okay?"

He laughed shortly and pulled you into a tight hug, kissing the top of your hair. "I'm so sorry I made you miss work!"

"Are you?" you breathed against his chest. It tickled slightly and he felt a little movement in his pants. 

"No," he admitted.

You squeezed him back more tightly as you responded, "Good. Me either."

The two of you continued to stand in the open doorway to the alley until he finally asked, "So...you don't have to feel obligated or anything, but... Does this mean that you'll date me?"

"Ask that again and I'll say no."

"Right," he said before kissing you deeply.

Once you finally broke apart, you grinned giving him a once over, "Can I just take a moment to say, 'Whoa!' over this whole thing you have going on?"

" _Thing_? You mean looking completely wrecked?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but I know who wrecked you and it's kind of turning me on," you answered.

He closed his eyes for a moment to give thanks to whoever was responsible for your existence. Opening them again, he asked, "Wanna wreck me again?"

"Absolutely," you said, pushing lightly against his chest until the heavy door closed on its own behind you...the pair of you alone again, as he hoisted you to sit on his bar top. "So," you said teasingly, "you're pretty into me, huh?"

He couldn't hold back his deep, full laughter this time. You really _had_ been listening to his whole confession. He'd have to make you pay for taunting him, by demanding more of your kisses.

"Yeah," he mused, before pulling your cotton shirt over your head. "I'm _definitely_ into you."

 

**_End._ **


End file.
